


Nothing Good Comes From Being Bored...Or Does It?

by AstridRaine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday One Shot, Cormac McLaggen being a creep, Crushes, Draco knows everything, For Ron, Helpful Draco, Jealousy, M/M, Parties, Pining, Pining Blaise, Ron is an adorable bean, Ron's birthday, barely any drarry, confused Ron, jealous Blaise, posted on tumblr, side pairing drarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridRaine/pseuds/AstridRaine
Summary: It's Ron's birthday party but Draco is bored as hell. How will a flirtatious McLaggen, a pining Blaise, and an oblivious Ron cure his boredom? Well, if you're Draco Malfoy, you can make anything happen.





	Nothing Good Comes From Being Bored...Or Does It?

It was barely ten pm and Draco Malfoy was bored as hell. He idly ran a fingertip against the rim of his wine glass. Of course, booze was allowed, it was Weasley's party after all, but classy wizards like Draco preferred to drink classy drinks, like wine. 

He had been waiting for his boyfriend to arrive for over twenty minutes and at the moment, he was beginning to get very impatient. A Malfoy was never known for their patience and lord knows, having the Savior as a significant other severely tests Draco's practically every day. 

"Well, you look like you're having fun."

Draco turned around to come face to face with chocolate brown eyes, twinkling playfully at him, and the lips of his best friend curled up in a small but pronounced smirk. 

"Blaise," he said simply before inclining his head to the lumpy but comfortable couch of the Gryffindor common room. "You aren't going to wish our birthday boy a happy birthday?"

Blaise shrugged before leaning against the wall alongside Draco, "I'll do that later, the ginger can wait a couple more minutes before I can emit my beautiful presence before him."

Draco snorted before taking a sip from his wine glass, he made a mental check to persuade Blaise to get another one before he leaves to talk to Ron. "That's a first, I thought you would one of that stalker like crushers who never seemed to leave the object of their affections alone, especially in parties like this."

Everyone knew about Blaise's, not so small, crush on the Gryffindor Keeper, Ron Weasley; except for Ron himself. The oblivious idiot continued on with his life unaware of the fact that Draco's best friend drooled after him in everything he did. Now that the seventh years who fought in the war had to come back for another year to complete their education, this just gave Blaise more of an opportunity to ogle at Ron everywhere. Draco had to admit, even Potter was not as dense as this.

He was just about to shove Blaise over to the couch where Ron sat chatting with Granger and Longbottom and demand that he profess his love right there and then because all this sexual tension was driving him nuts when his eyes saw a flash of red and suddenly a devious idea came upon him.

"But Blaise, you better confess your feelings soon or someone else may snatch him up."

Blaise blinked at Draco, looking for the first time, confused. "What the hell are you talking about Draco? I already subtly drove away any potential suitors."

"Not all of them," Draco said innocently before pointing over to the couch, "why don't you take a look over there if you're so confident?"

Blaise immediately looked over to where Draco was pointing and nearly choked on his second glass of wine. Draco should really tell him to stop, wine can be a hazard if you want to confess, but of course, this was the best entertainment he had seen in an hour. 

Blaise's eyes narrowed as he zoned in on Cormac McLaggen sitting close to Ron, a bit too close. It seemed that Granger and Longbottom had already left for somewhere and the older Gryffindor had taken the chance to sweet talk the Weasley King.

Ron was chatting easily with McLaggen, completely oblivious to the wandering hand of the older Gryffindor. It wasn't until the hand had reached somewhere near his crotch that his smile slipped and he subtly scooched away. Undeterred, McLaggen moved after him and now the redhead was starting to look quite uncomfortable. Draco couldn't exactly hear what Ron was saying to McLaggen but it probably wasn't anything good for the older Gryffindor because an ugly expression came across his face and quick as a flash he reached out and gripped Ron's arm. From Ron's wince, it must've hurt pretty badly. 

Draco turned back to Blaise when he heard the sound of glass shattering. With a raised eyebrow, he took in his best friend's bloodied hand, the shattered wine glass spilling to the floor of the Gryffindor common room, and the feral snarl that had taken over Blaise's otherwise elegantly handsome features. 

"Um, maybe you should get that hand checked ou-"

"Out of my way, Draco!" Blaise roughly shoved Draco away and stormed over to the couch yelling over his shoulder over the loud noise of the party, "I have a Gryffindor to fuck up." He walked over to the couch until he was standing directly behind Ron and crossed his arms and tilted his head downwards so only his eyes were seen, glaring harshly at McLaggen and the rest of his face was thrown into shadow. 

At first, McLaggen didn't notice the seething Slytherin and continued to flirt his way over a now deeply uncomfortable Ron, but when Blaise let out a low and dangerous growl. McLaggen's head jerked up as if he was startled, and maybe he was. 

McLaggen looked all around until his eyes landed on Blaise. There was a short and tense pause as McLaggen stared at Blaise and the dark-skinned Slytherin stared right back without flinching. Draco was too far away to hear what his best friend said but it must have been some sort of threat because McLaggen's face suddenly paled and he scrambled up and said goodbye to a confused and relieved Ron before taking off. 

Ron must have realized that the reason why McLaggen ran off was right behind him because he turned around confusedly, his mouth open, no doubt asking what the bloody hell just happened, when Blaise grabbed Ron by the arm, although more gently than McLaggen and threw him over his shoulder in a fireman carry. Ron yelped from the sudden change of position and the rest of the students of Hogwarts watched with interest as Blaise carried Ron up the stairs of the boy's dormitories. The red head's protests slowly growing quieter.

There was a short silence before Finnigan laughed, "looks like Zabini is finally getting that ass." Everyone else laughed and the party resumed. Draco turned back from the couch and walked over to the table, fully intending on refilling his glass (dammit Blaise) when his eyes caught a bespectacled pair of green ones who seemed to be looking all around the common room for something...or rather someone.

Draco grinned, finally! Guess he wasn't bored anymore. Now how to get his idiot boyfriend over to the Slytherin dormitories...?

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to put this little one-shot as my way of celebrating Ron's birthday! Happy Birthday you wonderful ginger king!  
> Hope y'all enjoyed this <3 
> 
> ~Astrid


End file.
